What Are You Thinking?
by Creosote
Summary: Welcome to a post Dalton Jogan fanfic. Logan's studying Political Science at Stanford University and isn't really having a good time. So he gives Julian a text. Julian who he hasn't really talked to since he woke up from the coma. Julian who admitted he loved him. Julian, his best friend. Jogan are owned by CP Coulter. Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and that lot. ENJOY!


_Welcome to my messed up little head. This is set after Dalton when they've all graduated. Logan is at University and Julian's in the middle of filming a new movie._

_Jogan are owned by the wonderful CP Coulter.  
Glee is owned by RIB etc._

Basically, I don't own anything. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

_14:26 Logan: - __**Coffee in half an hour?**_

_14:29 Julian: - __**Oh yeah sure, I mean it's not as if I had any plans or anything.**_

_14:30 Logan: - __**You do realise I can't detect your diva sarcasm through text messages.**_

_14:34 Julian: -__** I just have one scene left to film. Meet at the usual place say four?**_

_14:35 Logan: - __**Sounds like a plan, Princess.**_

_14:40 Julian : -__** I thought I told you to stop calling me that.**_

_14:42 Logan: - __**You love it really. ;)**_

* * *

"Hell yeah!"

Logan glared daggers at his roommate, pausing for a second to watch the screen the other blonde boy was engrossed in.

"What are you playing?" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"WoW."

"Excuse me?"

"World of Warcraft, noob." came the short reply, the boy leaning forwards intently.

Logan just snorted and turned to pick up his coat.

"Where are you going?" he didn't look up from his laptop.

"Out."

* * *

Logan had currently been attending Stanford University studying Political Science for six long months. University life was great -well, it would have been great if only he had friends and his Professor didn't despise him.

His roommate was a game obsessed weirdo who barely talked, his teacher held a grudge against him due his dislike of Logan's snob of a father and most people tended to avoid him in worry of anger being aimed at them.

Of course he'd known Julian was filming, but he needed to get out of this place for at least a couple of hours and coffee with his old friend seemed like a perfect excuse.

* * *

Six minutes to four and Logan seated himself in a table near the back, taking a sip of his coffee as he pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked on Julian's name.

_15:54 Logan: - __**Where are you?**_

_15:56 Julian: - __**I'm on my way, your majesty. It's not yet four.**_

_16:00 Logan: - __**It is now and you're still not here.**_

_16:02 Julian: - __**Did you just wait four minutes so you could text me that?**_

_16:02 Logan: - **Just**__** hurry up.**_

"What's up, silk stocking?" Julian raised his eyebrows as he sat opposite him.

"Silk stocking? Really?" Logan looked up to meet the brunette's eyes.

Julian shrugged. "It sounded noble and a lot better in my head. Well... actually, I found it as a synonym of _Princess _on ."

"Seriously? You searched for synonyms of princess?" Logan shook his head with a laugh.

"So anyway, what actually is up? You text me out of the blue when I haven't seen you in three to four months?"

"I've been busy," he shrugged, "I just wanted to see my friend, what's wrong with that?"

"Lo... you know we haven't really talked since-"

"No! I mean... that isn't why I texted you... I.." Logan looked to the coffee table, eyebrows furrowed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay." Julian bit his lip and then sighed, "So why did you then?"

Logan looked up and met his eyes across the table again, then turned his gaze away again. "University sucks."

"Ah."

"My teacher despises me, my roommate's socially inept and I have no friends."

"Wow."

Logan simply nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"And it's your birthday today."

"You remembered."

"Did you really think I'd forget?"

The blonde shrugged. "Michelle wanted me to go see them in New York."

"But you told her no."

"Obviously."

"Because of your father."

"Ahuh."

Julian shook his head. "How about we go out then? Tonight. To a club or something."

Logan looked back up, the trace of a smile tugging at his lips. "Sounds cool."

"I always sound cool." Julian flashed his five star grin.

* * *

Logan was once again waiting for Julian. He was wearing a tight black t shirt and low sitting dark blue jeans. His eyes were trained on the road, awaiting his best friend's car.

"Hey! Silk stocking!"

Logan spun around and there he was, looking gorgeous as ever.

Julian had gone for the smart casual look with a navy button up shirt and a sharp pair of black jeans.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"But it suits you." The brunette grinned as he strutted over, grabbing his friend's arm and tugging him towards the club. "Stop being a grouch."

"I'm not." Logan pouted but followed his friend into the club.

Julian quickly showed the bouncer his ID, pushing his sunglasses up his nose and hoping that no one recognized him. Logan hurriedly did the same and they were inside.

"Drink?!" Julian shouted above the beat of the music, leading his friend over to the bar.

"Definitely!"

Julian ordered them both a beer and they turned their backs to the bar, watching the crowd of people on the dance floor.

A few drinks later and Logan was starting to feel happier.

"Do you want to dance?!" Logan turned slightly to his friend, gesturing in front of them.

Julian was obviously hesitant.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Logan exclaimed, his mood obviously improved (_though his intelligence most likely lessened_) as he reached for the brunette's hand and tugged him into the midst of the jumping bodies.

His arm snaked around Julian's waist as they moved to the music, it was so packed that they'd ended up pressed right against each other. Logan barked out a laugh at Julian's obvious discomfort.

"Don't laugh!" Julian yelled into his ear, "I don't usually go 'clubbing'. Too much chance of getting noticed!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You gotta learn to live a little!"

"This coming from the guy who obviously has no social life and is studying _Political Science_!"

"Politics is fun!" Logan threw up his hands at this, obviously drunk as he wrapped them around Julian's neck, pulling him closer.

"Y'know, Jules. Maybe if you'd told me sooner, we could have been something!"

Julian froze, looking into those green eyes. "Logan, you're drunk."

"No!" Logan's hand moved to Julian's cheek as he got pushed further against him. "I really think we could have had something special! Maybe we still could!"

Julian pushed off him, untangling his arms from around his neck and trying to push back through the crowd.

"Jules, wait!" Logan called, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back against him.

"Just drop it, Logan!" Julian pushed him off again, obviously upset by all this. "I'm sick of this."

"Jules!" his arms reached forward to wrap around the brunette's waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. "_I'm sorry._"

Julian sighed, relaxing slightly in his grip, dropping his head to the blonde's shoulder as well.

They stayed like that for a while, swaying slightly to the beat.

"What are you thinking?" Logan whispered right in his ear.

Julian pulled back just a little so he could meet those beautiful green eyes with his.

"Tell me honestly, Jules. What are you thinking right now?"

It just slipped out. "That I want to kiss you."

There was a slight pause where Julian felt his heart drop, his eyes averted, terrified for the blonde's reply.

"Then why don't you?"

Julian looked back up, shocked. Their eyes were locked and he seemed to be looking for any kind of sarcasm or spite in Logan's expression. But there was none, his eyes were wide and honest and Julian carefully placed his hand on the blonde's cheek and leaned in.

Their lips met. It was soft at first, gentle. As if they were just exploring, to see what it would be like. But then the kiss deepened and Logan's tongue slowly moved along the bottom of his lip. Julian pulled back suddenly, unsure. But his eyes found Logan's and he crashed their lips together again, this time it was just tongues and teeth but it was desperate and passionate and_ oh _so long had he waited for this moment.

Logan moaned in the back of his throat as his hand slid into Julian's hair, clenching his fist as he pressed against him.

They pulled back for air, breathing heavily and just stared.


End file.
